1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for a hard coat, and a method for producing a dyed resin body with a hard coat.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a composition for a hard coat to be applied onto a dyed resin body for hard-coating the dyed resin body. There is also known a method for producing a dyed resin body with a hard coat by hard-coating a dyed (dye-containing) resin body. In particular, there is known a resin composition prepared by modifying metal oxide particles with a multifunctional (meth)acrylate monomer modifier. This multifunctional (meth)acrylate monomer modifier is obtained by addition reaction between a modifier having a thiol group and a trifunctional or more (meth)acrylate monomer (JP-A-2011-213989). Such a resin composition is applied as a hard coat liquid onto a resin body (for example, a plastic sheet, a plastic lens, and a plastic film). In this manner, such a composition can be used for improving the mechanical physical properties of a substrate. In some cases, hard-coating may be performed to a resin body dyed by a dyeing treatment.